


The Emerald Eyed Princess

by xxlemoncitrus69xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Butch/Femme, Cardverse, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlemoncitrus69xx/pseuds/xxlemoncitrus69xx
Summary: This is part of a bigger story I am working on. The plot of that story is:Anne, raised by the King and Queen of spades as Prince Philip, is arranged to be wed to Princess Irina of the Kingdom of Clubs. Anne goes to the kingdom of clubs to serve as a personal guard to Irina and learn more about her betrothed secretly.This part takes place when Irina has been sent to the Kingdom of Spades a day before Anne/Philip’s coronation as King when she visits Irina and explains everything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Emerald Eyed Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smutty part of a story I’m working on, this would be much later in the work.
> 
> Sorry for using the word “clitorus” so much.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

The doors of the sky blue carriage opened, the silver handles crafted delicately into the shape of a spade. A small silver shoe stepped softly on the cobblestone path leading to her new home. 

Anne watched, mesmerized by the way the princess walked, like her feet were made of air. She yearned for the touch of Princess Irina once again, already regretting how she rejected the dark haired maiden’s advances. But she couldn't allow it, Irina thought of Anne as a noble knight from the kingdom of Spades named Philip, not the true person she is. 

No matter how much she loved Irina and longed for the day she would feel her soft olive skin again, she would force herself to resist the temptations until the day of her coronation as King and their wedding. 

A woman dressed in a blue tailcoat and slacks approached Irina, Anne ducked swiftly beneath the garden walls to avoid getting caught by the Ace of Spades, her close friend Bianca. Anne retreats back inside the castle halls, hiding behind a large pillar as Bianca approached with Irina in tow. 

Anne’s ears perk up as Bianca explains to the elegant former princess of clubs that she will be taken to her chamber to be fitted for a new dress that suits her new title as a royal of Spades for the coronation tomorrow. 

Almost as if a starting cannon fired, Anne ran out into the garden and scaled the vines growing on the side of the castle below Irina’s balcony. She almost jumped up into Irina’s chamber as she heard her talking with the Tailor, but she froze.

Irina still thinks of her as Philip, and if she reveals herself now Irina might get angry at Anne for lying to her for so long. Anne lets go of the tough vines and falls into a pile of hay just below her. Lying there for a few moments, Anne thinks of a plan. A plan to reveal her true identity. Tonight.

Later that evening, Anne crept towards the vine covered wall, the shadows of the night blanketing her and allowing for a smoother entry. When she reached the top of the balcony, she saw Irina sitting on her bed in a flowing white nightgown. 

“Irina.” She whispered, beckoning the princess to turn and look at her. 

Anne steps on the solid stone outside the door to Irina’s room. With a deep breath she opens the glass pane and sneaks inside the bedroom. Irina, startled by the noise, jumped up from the bed to face her attacker. When her shining emerald eyes met a warm familiar brown, she almost wept. “Oh Philip, Is it really you? Is this not a dream?” rushing to hug the loving knight. 

“I’m real, I’m here. But I must confess something.” Anne replied holding the princess tightly. 

“What is it my love?” Irina stared longingly up at Philip, and reached to caress their cheek. 

Anne leaned into Irina’s delicate touch, “I am not who you believe me to be. I am not a noble knight, I am a farm girl from the outskirts of town. I was taken in by the King and his wife after I was orphaned by invaders, they raised me believing that I was a man, but I am not. Please forgive me for deceiving you.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she confessed. 

But Irina only wiped away her tears, “I do not care if you are a man or a woman, you are the person I love. You are the one who stood by my side while I was struggling with my engagement. You were the one who opened up to me and made me feel loved. You are the one who caught me as I fell deep in love. Please, tell me your true name.” 

She looked down upon the face of her love, “Before I was taken in, I was Anne.”

“Anne.” Irina repeated her lover’s name like a prayer. Reaching up and placing her lips against hers. Anne shifted her arms to hold Irina’s waist and lifted her off the ground, pulling a small yelp from Irina as she was hoisted into the air. Anne used this opportunity to slip her tongue into Irina’s mouth. 

Their tongue’s danced passionately, Irina gave in and Anne took control. Smirking against Irina’s soft plush lips, Anne sat her on the side of the pillowy mattress. Irina’s arms wrapped around Anne’s neck as they parted for air. 

Anne took the time to reach up into Irina’s soft dark hair, grabbing the various pins holding its shape, allowing it to flow over her shoulders and onto her chest. She moved from her mouth down her neck, leaving bites and marks to claim Irina as hers. 

The dark haired maiden closed her eyes gasping at each bite as her lover made her way down her neck. 

Anne moved across Irina’s Collarbone before she reached the collar of the princess’s nightgown, she reached behind her back and untied the lacings that held the dress closed, letting it fall to the floor as she continued to kiss down her lover’s sternum. 

The olive skinned princess moaned as Anne took her breast into her mouth. She had never felt anything like this before. Her small hands weaved into Anne’s short ginger locks of hair. 

Anne reached over to Irina’s neglected breast with her hand, working and moving her fingers in sync with her tongue. As her teeth grazed over the fast hardening nipple, her fingers pinched and moved in circles around its counterpart. Her other hand moved along Irina’s left side, which she knew to be especially sensitive.

Irina arched as she felt Anne’s rough hands move down her left side before sitting on her hip bone and caressing it with her thumb in a circle motion. Irina whined, “More, please darling.” 

Anne happily complied, kissing down Irina’s olive stomach. “Wait.” Irina pleaded. 

Anne stopped everything she was doing sitting up tall to face her love. “Yes? What is wrong?” 

“I- I do not- I have never- done… this… before.” Irina blushed, her voice fading the further she spoke, Anne chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you. I promise.” 

Anne very carefully leaned forward, her lips connecting with Irina’s as she pushed the princess back onto the bed, her hair splaying out around her head like a halo. “You are too dressed.” Irina teased, her comprehension of the English language slipping further from her grasp the better she felt. 

Anne smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, reaching down her tunic and pulling it above over her head. Revealing her chest, bound to convince everyone she was a man. Irina reached up and untied the cloth, unraveling it around her hand. Her eyes widened when the binding was removed, hundreds of small scars and cuts marred Anne’s pale pink chest. 

She shouldn’t have been so surprised, Anne was a Knight after all, she had been trained, she had fought, of course she would have scars. Irina entranced by the wounds traced her fingers lightly over the raised flesh. Anne bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting her head fall forward, the light touches sent waves of pleasure up her spine but when the princess’s olive fingers traced the newer wounds, it burned. 

Irina looked up to meet half lidded eyes darkened by lust. The princess inhaled sharply as Anne moved down to her crotch. Her breath on Irina’s exposed privates sent heat pooling down. Anne leaned forward and planted kisses on the insides of her thighs, then to her labia.

Irina whined at her partner’s teasing, shifting her hips closer to her partner. The red haired knight chuckled as she rubbed Irina’s clitorus with her thumb.

Irina gasped and moaned as Anne moved back up to kiss her. She lifted Irina slightly and positioned her with her long dark hair settling on the pillows before moving in between her legs. She continued to kiss Irina, swallowing her lover’s moans.

Anne used her unoccupied hand to play with Irina’s breasts. Irina reached around Anne to grip her back, her sharp nails digging into her already scarred back.

Anne pulled away from the kiss, removing her hand from Irina’s Clitorus. Irina whined at the loss of contact to her clitorus. Anne held up her index and middle finger, “Suck.” She commanded, her voice was husky and dark. 

Irina compiled and used her tongue to cover her fingers. When Anne deemed them wet enough she removed her fingers and kissed Irina as her fingers circled around her dripping entrance, and slipped them in. 

Irina groaned in pain at the strange feeling. Anne attempted to distract her by sucking on her sweet spot. Pausing every so often to speak to her loved one. “Shhh. I know it hurts but the pain will be gone soon.” 

Irina’s eyes screwed shut, her arms like vices around Anne’s body. The pain was slowly replaced with a hot sensation in the bottom of her stomach. It didn’t burn but it was a warm pooling heat that soon engulfed her entire body. 

The princess’s dark hair flew back, following the arcing motion of her back. Anne was mesmerized by the refined princess she knew so well, melting into her touch and letting her animalistic desires consume her.

Anne quickly moved back down to Irina’s vital regions, lust clouding her thoughts. She took Irina’s clitorus into her mouth, sucking and circling the small button of pleasure with her tongue. 

Anne reached down to her own neglected heat, circling her clitorus with her index and middle fingers. Irina moaned louder as she felt the end drawing near. As she reached the summit she screamed her lover's name, her true name. 

Anne swallowed all of Irina’s juices and licked as much as she could off of the princess’s heat and her own fingers, drawing out her lover’s climax. 

Anne sat up admiring her work, her fingers still rubbing fervently at her own clitorus. Irina’s dark hair was matted to her olive forehead by a thin coat of sweat. Her arms rested above her head, displaying her chest which rose and fell quickly. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her mouth hung agape, panting. Her eyes shut blinking open every so often to confirm she wasn’t dreaming. The sight almost made Anne finish right then and there.

When Irina recovered she was greeted by the sight of her lover masturbating to her lying form. Irina smirked as she watched Anne’s hand move beneath the fabric.

Her arms reached up and grabbed the side of Anne’s hair, pulling her into a passionate, but loving, kiss. She tasted some of her own juices on Anne’s tongue. As they parted, Irina pulled Anne’s ear to her mouth, her lips brushed the shell of her ear as she whispered, “More.”


End file.
